1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection of two dimensional sketch data for three dimensional modeling, and more particularly to a method for detecting two dimensional sketch data for three dimensional modeling, which can produce three dimensional model data using two dimensional sketch data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the art, in operation of a digital production system utilizing CAD/CAM/CAE, a digital model such as a three dimensional CAD model of a part is necessarily required. Specifically, representative fields in which reproduction work using reverse engineering is utilized typically includes a hand-made prototype, an old article, a competitor's product, human body scanning, and so on.
In order to cooperatively perform the reproduction work process with an existing work process, the reproduced model must be supported so as to be reutilized in a CAD system and must ensure product quality to allow mass production.
However, it is not easy to acquire digital data which can be utilized in an actual production site and can ensure product quality.
Also, the data acquired by actually scanning a product or a part have an error to some extent when compared to those of a CAD model designed through a production process. Moreover, surrounding circumstances or an error rate of a scanner itself may change data during a scanning operation.
For these reasons, it is very difficult to create a solid model from scanned data, such as that created by CAD, and in some cases, it may be impossible to create a solid model from scanned data.
Further, in the case that operational processes, in which a prototype model is scanned, simulated on a computer, physically processed and manually changed, are repeated, the precise shape information of a digital model may be damaged or distorted in the course of conducting modification work, and a difference is caused between a designed CAD model and the actual prototype model.
Furthermore, since the model data detected from the scanned data or by a method such as surface-fitting of a model, etc. are not parametrically connected with one another, when a user inputs new numerical information or corrects erroneous model data, only the corresponding specific portion of the data is changed or corrected, and other portions connected to the specific portion are not changed or corrected.
In addition, because the method such as surface-fitting, etc. detects only the outer surface of a model, it is difficult to acquire precise shape information.